1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles of which a nose bridge and pads are made of soft material and integrally formed with frames made of hard material, and which provides a good support at the nose bridge thereof, provides comfortable contact to a wearer and prevents the frames from deformation.
2. Related Art
A pair of conventional swimming goggles has a pair of frames, a nose bridge and a pair of pads integrally formed together. As shown in FIG. 1, Taiwan utility model patent No. 83200405 (represented as Patent '405 for following description) granted to the present applicant relates to a pair of integrated type swimming goggles. The swimming goggles disclosed by Patent '405 and integrally including the lens frames, the bridge member, and the gaskets shall provide the soft material to the gasket adjacent to a user's face thereby providing a comfortable wearing. A portion on the lens frame for passing therethrought by the head strap shall withstand the pulling strength thereby avoiding the deformation of the lens frame. Therefore, the structure feature of Patent '405 discloses a pair of swimming goggles 70 integratedly molded from a soft material and including a pair of lens frames, 71, 72, a bridge member 73, and a pair of gaskets 74, which are all made from the soft material. In order to avoid the deformation of the lens frames 71, 72 when wearing, the cross-section of the bridge member 73 is arcuated, and the center portion thereof is comparatively think and the lateral portion thereof is comparatively thin. The lateral portions of the lens frames 71, 72 form a pair of stop members 75 such that the pressing end 77 of the head strap 76 is stopped by the stop member. Therefore, when the head strap 76 is pulled for wearing the goggles, the pulling strength shall be spread over the stop member 75 and the comparatively thick central portion of the bridge member 73 thereby avoiding the deformation of the lens frames 71, 72.
Moreover, the nose bridge of the swimming goggles is made of soft material and fixed between the inner ends of left and right frames, which provides a poor support at the nose bridge. Additionally, a wearer with a big bridge of his nose may feel uncomfortable since the width of the nose bridge is at a given range and should be pressed the nose bridge.